A two piece shipping tray having a first unitary blank which provides a bottom panel with opposed end panels and opposed side panels connected by foldable corner gussets and a second unitary blank which provides a two walled cross divider adhered in fixed relation to the bottom panel to provide a knocked-down-flat condition in which the two walled cross divider folds to engage the bottom panel and in which a portion of each foldable corner gusset adhered in fixed relation to corresponding one of the opposed end panels foldably disposes the opposed side panels adjacent with the bottom panel, which allows the basic configuration of the shipping tray to be manually foldably produced from the knocked-down-flat condition.
Presently, conventional shipping trays are shipped to the point of use in the form of blanks cut from sheet material. The blanks are configured for assembly into the final form of the shipping tray by automated machine process and the assembled shipping trays can then be distributed into the field for packaging of goods such as tomatoes, grapes, berries or the like. A substantial problem with these conventional shipping trays and method of assembly can be that automated machinery for assembly of the shipping tray must be located at the point to which the blanks are shipping. Typically the blanks are not configured to be assembled manually. Accordingly, the conventional process to produce and provide an assembled shipping tray at the location for packing goods can include steps that are both costly and time consuming.
The instant invention provides a two-piece shipping and display container adapted to provide a knock-down-flat condition and a basic configuration of a shipping tray useful for shipping goods which overcomes in whole or in part certain of the forgoing disadvantages of conventional shipping trays.